Hitherto, structures of permanent magnet motors have been devised. In Patent Literature 1, there is disclosed a structure configured to position permanent magnets on a rotor core.
Further, in Patent Literature 2, there is disclosed a structure having projections between permanent magnets in a rotor core so as to utilize a reluctance torque.